Chicks Dig It
by hpbrat2
Summary: Song-fic. Moments in the life of James Sirius Potter. Reposted and edited from ceseabug - my old account.


**A/N: Hey y'all. Again, nothing that you recognize is mine. Anything from the HP verse belongs to JK Rowling and all of those lovely people. The song lyrics are "Chicks Dig It" sung by Chris Cagle. I did not steal this story or the idea from anyone. It is a repost (and edit) from ceseabug. Please note, I did fudge the ages a little bit to my purpose. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites from under my previous account, I look forward to seeing what response this story gets from this page. Thanks! **

**Chicks Dig It**

"Watch this!" James yelled stepping to the edge of the roof. Though he knew he could fly on a broom (he had been doing it with his father since before he could remember and alone for almost two years now), he wanted to fly without a broom. He wanted to be like Superman in those comic books that he found all around the old thrift stores and shops that he frequented with Grandpa Weasley, who was obsessed with Muggle things, and with his Aunt Hermione who had grown up Muggle (though she still tried to get him to read those boring books that she liked all the time…there weren't even any pictures!).

When his younger brother, younger cousins, and the next door neighbor girl, who was a year older than him, looked up, he stepped back three steps before he ran forward and took a flying leap off the second store roof of the house, easily accessible from the playroom window.

James crumpled as he landed hard on his right arm. "Daddy!" Albus, his younger brother, screamed running toward the house as he lay trying to hold back the tears from the break sticking through the middle of his arm.

Jenny the neighbor girl ran over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked the 7 year old boy worriedly seeing the blood and bone at the center of his right arm that he was clutching to his chest.

He shrugged his left shoulder, faking nonchalance. "My arm kinda hurts."

"You were so brave." She leaned down and kissed the raven haired boy quickly on the mouth. The blonde pulled back, blushing. "I hope you don't get in trouble." She ran off as his father came out of the house. Their parents often communicated over the fence quite often and she wasn't supposed to be out of the house as she was grounded from the last time she encouraged James to do something stupid (last time he snuck out in the middle of the night with her so they could go paint the slide at the park).

"James Sirius Potter! What on earth did you do?" Harry asked worry and exasperation coloring his tone as he tried to figure out what happened to his second son (Teddy, his godson, was off at Hogwarts and, thus, could not have been the brother that Albus had been screaming about).

"He jumped off the roof!" Albus squealed as he hurried down the porch stairs after his father.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, helping James to his feet carefully, taking Albus's word for it as James nodded in agreement. He cautiously checked the boy over for other injuries while he used his magic to splint the arm, bracing it against his chest to prevent further injury.

The 7-year-old smirked and shrugged. "'Cause the chicks dig it," he answered simply.

Harry laughed at his son's arrogance, unsure of what else he could do to that statement from the young boy.

_Hey y'all…watch this_

_Daddy's belt, momma's drapes_

_Standin' tall on the backyard shed_

_Looking cool in my Superman cape_

_I told the neighborhood girl_

_Say hey y'all watch this_

_My fate was a broken arm_

_My reward one big kiss_

_When daddy asked me why I did it_

_I made him laugh out loud when I told him_

'_Cause the chicks dig it_

"Jaime, what in the world did you do?" his mother, Ginny, asked as he came into the house through the back door in the kitchen trying to wipe off the extra blood on a towel he had grabbed from the rag drawer just inside by where all of their muddy shoes usually went.

"I broke my arm," he said nonchalantly despite the pain still throbbing through his arm and up into his shoulder.

"I'm just going to set it and make you live with the scars and pain," Ginny grumbled as she summoned her healers bag from the study and began to undo the spells that her husband had put on the boy's arm.

"Okay," he said watching the bone return into his arm with fascination, though he did wince at the snapping sound as it reconnected with the other half of the bone.

"You're okay with that?" Ginny asked surprised. Though, once she thought about it, knowing who his father was, it really wasn't a big surprise in all actuality.

"Yeah, because Jenny thought I was brave and gave me a kiss," he said with a goofy grin on his face, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to have been over.

Ginny and Harry just sighed at their son and his antics.

_Scars heal, glory fades_

_And all we're left with are the memories made_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

'_Cause the chicks dig it_

"Scor, come on!" James said in a low whisper excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Scorpius Malfoy asked his best friend anxiously. Whenever James got excited, it usually turned out very badly for him. His mind quickly flashed through all of their detentions, punishments, and the number of lines that he had had to write over the years.

"For a drive," James said as if it was the most obvious thing, though there really was no way that Scorpius could have known that was his plan for the night.

"I can't drive, and you sure can't," the Malfoy heir hissed at the Potter heir.

"Yeah I can. Dad's teaching me. Let's go," he said sliding the keys as quietly as possible off the kitchen counter where Harry had tossed them when he got in earlier in the evening. The two 15 year old boys, giggling, made their way to the sports car, which James wasn't allowed to touch, parked outside the garage on the dirt driveway, so similar to every other driveway in their area. "We have to push it out to the road first."

Grunting, the Quidditch toned Gryffindors pushed the car to the black top road before climbing in and starting the engine. Despite his initial reservations Scorpius was getting excited as they put the top down and screamed in excitement while James shifted the car into gear and floored the gas pedal. They kept the lights off so they wouldn't be seen by the neighbors, well, as obviously, anyway. The boys so different in looks cheered as they sped down the road; the houses, though few and far between, and all the fields separating the houses sped by in a blur as the speedometer climbed steadily higher.

"James look out!" Scorpius cried, pointing ahead of them. They boys' screams changed from that of pleasure to that of panic as the car jumped over a ditch at a sudden turn and tore through a field before slamming into an old barn, crashing in one of the walls and collapsing part of the roof. "James, my dad is going to kill me," Scorpius told him anxiously. Despite his sorting into Gryffindor, he had enough of the Slytheirn tendencies after being raised by Draco Malfoy to be more worried about the trouble he would get into for this, especially after the number of detentions he had the last term of school.

"Then get out of here. I'll deal with it. I won't nark, I promise," James told his blond best friend.

"Thanks mate," he jumped out of the car, not bothering to open the door as the top was still down and there was a huge beam blocking his door from opening. "If you're not totally busted, call me tomorrow," he said quickly.

"Alright, see you." He watched as the blond dashed into the darkened fields toward his house, just behind the Potters' house.

"Hey, boy! What are you doing?" came an angry voice from the newly lighted farm house a few yards away.

James swore softly as the farmer came staggering out of his house sleepily. "I'm sorry, sir, I'll just –"

"Get over here!" he demanded angrily.

James walked over embarrassed. "Sorry, sir, I'll –"

The burly, overweight man grabbed him by the collar of his black button-up shirt. "Get in the house, boy, the police are on their way."

James smirked and winked at the redheaded girl in pigtail braids hiding behind a corner of the wall so her father wouldn't see him looking at the "hooligan" who wrecked the barn even as he was tossed into a chair at the kitchen table.

_Black top road_

_Learner permit_

_Thought I was Earnhardt_

_Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch_

_Took out a mailbox, then a fence and then a barn_

_The police came and called my father_

_But I met the farmer's daughter_

"Mr. Potter, will you please stand," the judge asked James wearily. He had seen him so many times, it was getting ridiculous. Nothing he ever did warranted juvenile detention center and he always did the community service and paid the fines in a timely manner (the judge had even spoken to the boy's parents who did insist that he work to pay off his own court fees and fines). The boy stood in a simple black suit, his hair still untamed (though judging by his father's there was no way he would be able to get it to lay flat). "Why did you think it was a good idea to go driving your dad's car without a license?"

He heard his dad behind him and his lawyer next to him groan as he smirked and said, "'Cause the chicks dig it."

_When the judge asked me why I did it_

_He threw the book at me when I told him_

'_Cause the chicks dig it_

"Scor, come on," James muttered the infamous, dangerous words, tugging his friend's arm lightly.

"James Sirius, where are you going?" Harry asked his oldest.

"Nowhere, the park, to get ice cream," James babbled at hearing his first and middle names. He knew his dad knew something when he got that, especially in that tone of voice.

Scorpius sighed. "You suck at acting innocent," he muttered, rubbing his temples wearily.

"Scor, I'm putting you in charge. I give you permission to tie him up and drag him home if he decides to do something stupid," Harry told the Malfoy teen after nearly 2 minutes of just staring at his oldest son still at home.

"Yes, sir," Scorpius nodded. As the boy's left the house he asked, "What is up with you anyway? They know you by name at the hospital, and the courthouse, and the police station. That can't possibly be a good thing."

"Scars are cool, but they heal. I get the glory, but that fades and I have to do something again to up what I did the time previous. But the memories will always be there. I got a kiss from Jenny, I got a girlfriend from the crash, and those are only two instances. The chicks dig it, mate, that's why I do what I do."

_Just throw caution to the wind my friend_

_Then sit back and watch your life begin, 'cause_

_Scars heal, glory fades_

_And all we're left with are the memories made_

_Pain hurts, but only for a minute_

_Yeah life is short so go on and live it_

'_Cause the chicks dig it._


End file.
